Un descanso (AU)
by WeasleysSweet
Summary: Dos mujeres que han sufrido por amor, que han creído ver la felicidad donde no la hay y un destino que les tiene preparadas sorpresas. Inhala, contiene y exhala. Un descanso, solo eso es lo que necesitas para cambiar tu vida.


**1 **

**Capitulo**

**Engaño**

**B**uenos días.

¿Buenos días?

No, no son para nada buenos días.

¿Alguna de las dos ha tenido un buen día hasta el momento?

_Para nada_, piensan ambas.

¿Así que quien empieza primero?

¿Hermione Granger que ha descubierto el secreto de su novio o Ginny Weasley que ha sido descubierta con su "amante-pareja"?

Dejemos que el destino nos guie...

_**Australia 8:00 A.M**_

Suspira y sigue llorando porque la impotencia es mayor aún. Su cuerpo se tensa por el esfuerzo del hipido al llorar. No quiere recordar lo que ha descubierto, pero la mente se manda sola y le repite la misma frase una y otra vez. ¿Es su culpa? ¿Ella dejó que eso pasara? ¿O simplemente es obra de la vida, cruel y real?

— Hermione, por favor —susurra en un ruego, una voz masculina tras la puerta.

Ella no responde. No quiere hacerlo y tampoco tiene la fuerza para hacerlo.

La puerta nuevamente suena con el sonido de los intentos fallidos del hombre para intentar abrir la chapa de la puerta.

Se cubre los oídos, casi como una niña pequeña e indefensa que intenta alejarse de la dura realidad. El problema es que ella ya no es una niña. Esta es su vida. Y sabe que debe enfrentarla tarde o temprano. Prefiere tarde. Pero la realidad está tras esa puerta y por más que intente esconderse tras esas cortinas, con el sonido del agua cayendo por su cuerpo y el vapor creciendo lentamente hasta empañar los espejos, nada se va. El dolor perdura y el deseo de esconderse y desaparecer es mucho mayor.

— Hermione, necesitamos hablar, por favor abre la puerta —ruega él, nuevamente.

¿Hablar?

No, no ahora. No cuando lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que el agua no está funcionando, el calor no la está relajando y que aún le quedan lagrimas que botar de su cuerpo.

Dolor, en todo su esplendor, sintiéndose como diez cuchillos atacándola hasta dejarla sin aire.

¿Buenos días?

Ese día no tenía nada de bueno.

— Hermione, sé que estás mal pero necesitamos hablar… —insistió él.

Ella cerró los ojos, recibió la última lluvia de agua y luego suspirando apaga la perilla. Respira un poco más tranquila, se intenta poner de pie, más lágrimas ruedan por su mejilla. Su ropa completamente apegada a su cuerpo por la ducha que se ha dado, estila como un trapo mojado. Se ve provocativa y traslucida, pero en ese momento lo que menos tiene es atractivo. Se acerca al espejo, se quita unas lágrimas y luego observa su reflejo en él. Se seca el rostro con la toalla más cercana y finalmente emprende camino a la puerta. Toma la manilla, respira con irregularidad porque el dolor es fuerte aún, quita el pestillo y luego gira la mano para abrir la puerta.

Él está afuera, apoyado en la pared de enfrente y alza la vista asustado. La observa conmocionado por su visión.

— ¿Hablar? —murmura ella casi sin voz. Él se acerca para tocarla, pero ella retrocede instintivamente y dice— No hay nada que hablar.

— Claro que sí —responde él rápidamente. No se acerca, pero tampoco se aleja. — Esto se puede arreglar, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, por favor.

Ella le dirige una mirada fría y luego sin hacer mayor expresión o gesto, se encamina hacia la habitación. Él la sigue de cerca, pero recibe un portazo en la cara. Hermione comienza a quitarse la ropa mojada, y se seca con otra toalla al pie de la cama. Se desliza la ropa interior y luego se pone una seca. Busca en su armario unos jeans ajustados y una camisa suelta. Algo que jamás ocupa. Algo muy inusual en su vida. ¿Ropa que no es formal?

La única razón para ello es que ya no es ella misma.

Necesita un cambio y pronto.

¿Ropa informal?

Es el primero de sus cambios.

Termina de vestirse y luego arroja la ropa mojada al cesto de la ropa sucia. Se dirige al armario y toma la primera maleta que sabe que no es suya. Toma toda la ropa que no debería estar en el mueble y la arroja desordenada sobre la maleta. Los zapatos los arroja a otra maleta, y ahí tira también la ropa que no le alcanzaba en la anterior. Cuando esta segura que no queda nada, cierra a presión los bolsos y los comienza a arrastrar hasta la puerta, que abre con facilidad al momento que tira las maletas a los pies del hombre frente a ella.

— Siempre lo supe —suelta ella, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— La razón por la que no te permití que vendieras tu casa fue esto —empujó las maletas un poco más afuera de la habitación y se cruzó de brazos. — Siempre supe qué harías esto.

— No seas tan condescendiente —respondió él, claramente ofendido.

¿Él se sentía ofendido?

No tenía idea de quien era realmente la víctima en la situación al parecer.

— No es ser condescendiente, es ser realista. —alzó las manos señalándolo como si fuera obvio. — Eres un jugador de futbol conocido en todo el mundo, aclamado por todas las mujeres y prácticamente un adonis para cada mujer en este planeta. —él contrajo la mirada sin entender. — Nos vemos un par de días cada dos semanas, apenas llamas, no tengo idea de en qué parte del mundo estás la mayoría del tiempo y ni siquiera recuerdo la ultima vez que me saludaste por mi cumpleaños. Has olvidado cada fecha importante, nunca estás en navidad o año nuevo. Prefieres pasar las fiestas con tus compañeros que conmigo ¿y crees que así no sabría que esto pasaría?

— Solo fue una vez.

— ¿Y crees que es poco? —inquirió dolida. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y contuvo las ganas de darle una bofetada. — Escucha Viktor, en el mundo del amor, no es que yo sea una genia o algo por el estilo, pero en el mundo del amor no está permitido engañar a la persona que amas.

— Fue solo una vez —repitió él. — y está claro que no soy el único culpable.

— ¿Insinúas que fue mi culpa el que te acostaras con otra mujer? —dijo ella, soltando una risita irónica. — ¿Es que acaso yo te obligue a quitarte la ropa y encamarte con ella? No seas ridículo.

— No, solo te recuerdo que hace bastante tiempo que tenemos problemas de pareja.

— Créeme, estoy muy consiente de nuestros problemas.

— A eso me refiero —indicó señalándola. — Sabes perfectamente que no estamos bien y no has hecho nada al respecto. Claramente eso suponía que no te importaba esta relación y tenía que llamar tu atención de alguna forma.

Una risa aún más escandalosa sacudió el cuerpo de Hermione, sumado a unas lágrimas de impotencia.

— ¿Esa fue tu única solución inteligente? —se burló, dando un paso más cerca de él.

— Intenté arreglar las cosas.

— ¿Acostándote con otra? —él no respondió nada. — De modo que cuando volviéramos a tener otros problemas, ¿te acostarías con mi madre también? Digo, para arreglar las cosas de una forma más cercana ¿no?

— No hace falta que seas irónica.

— Entonces se un hombre y admite que te acostaste con otra mujer porque eres un imbécil.

Viktor iba a replicarle, pero Hermione no le prestó atención. Arrastró con dificultad las dos maletas y las lanzó escaleras abajo. Una de ellas golpeó un cuadro. Perfecto, porque ese cuadro era horrendo, cortesía de la familia Krum. Ella bajó las escaleras también y Viktor la siguió. Abrió la puerta y tiró las maletas hacia afuera, él la observó indignado y corrió para evitar que cayeran a la tierra.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Te enviaré el resto de tus cosas por correo, imbécil —respondió con una gran sonrisa, lanzándole las llaves de su auto y cerrando finalmente la puerta de un portazo.

Inmediatamente un alivio la recorrió completamente. Probablemente debería haber tomado esa decisión hace mucho tiempo.

Al fin era libre.

Libre y soltera.

_**Londres 10:00 A.M**_

Aquella mañana se presentaba con un cielo nublado, que no parecía demostrar ansias de mejora, después de que por una larga semana habían tenido que soportar el mal clima Londinense. Por supuesto para Ginny Weasley aquel tiempo no era para nada un problema, pero el grupo de muchachas que entrenaba en ese momento, estaban a punto de ponerse a lloriquear porque la lluvia causaría que su cabello se "descontrolara".

— Si piensan que un poco de agua les va a cancelar el entrenamiento están muy equivocadas, señoritas —aseguró de brazos cruzados. — Si quieren ser deportistas, deben demostrarlo, y que anden cacareando como gallinas lloronas no les favorece para nada. Así que sugiero que la que no esté dispuesta a esto, se retire inmediatamente. Porque si quieren que las entrene tendrán que acatar mis normas. ¿Está claro?

— ¡Si, entrenadora! —exclamaron algunas, mientras que las otras meditaban seriamente su decisión.

La pelirroja no les dio mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque a los minutos, sacó su silbato y soplándolo con fuerza les ordenó que comenzaran a trotar.

— ¡No es justo! —reclamó una chica rubia. — ¿Por qué los profesores nunca hacen lo que nos exigen?

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo señorita Johnson?

— Na-nada profesora —mintió, corriendo más rápido, para alejarse.

Para bien o para mal Ginny si había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho su estudiante, así que sin ganas de volverse la mala de la situación, emprendió el trote con las muchachas. Estás se sorprendieron al verla corriendo y más aún cuando les sacó una buena ventaja liderando la fila.

— Hablar mientras corren no es la mejor idea, así que les propongo que cierren las boquitas y le pongan más empeño, porque la próxima clase comenzará el acondicionamiento físico.

Se generó una exclamación de sufrimiento generalizada, que no pudo más que generar una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja. La actividad física era algo de lo que ella disfrutaba. La sensación del ejercicio, la pureza del clima y la sensación de confort al final de una sesión de trote, eran suficiente para motivarla a continuar. Por supuesto el entrenamiento no duró mucho rato, ya que a los diez minutos una gran cantidad de sus estudiantes se encontraban con calambres o a punto de sufrir un infarto. Se recordó mentalmente que solo estaban comenzando, que eran los primeros días y por tanto lo mejor era dejar el resto de la clase libre.

De camino a la sala de profesores se percató que el entrenador de los varones se encontraba aún con los adolescentes hormonales. Todos completamente sudados repetían una y otra vez un mismo circuito que consistía en saltar unas vallas, esquivar unos obstáculos y luego terminar saltando un caballete.

— ¿No crees que es mucho para recién estar comenzando el año? —opinó ella haciendo acto de presencia.

— Buenos días, Gin —saludó él, complacido de verla. — Estos holgazanes no hicieron más que sentarse a jugar en el computador y ver películas mientras pasaban el verano, creo que es tiempo de reestablecerlos.

— Eso, si es que aún te quedan alumnos mañana —bromeó ella divertida.

— Dudo que se planeen faltar a clases mañana ya que es el inicio de las postulaciones para el equipo de futbol. —aclaró. Ginny asintió cruzándose de brazos mientras se percataba que buena cantidad de los muchachos la saludaban y le lanzaban besos. — ¡Hey caballeros, guárdense sus babas para las clasificaciones de mañana! —los retó el entrenador.

Ginny rió divertida por la situación y luego negó.

— Lo siento, Oliver —agregó ella un tanto incomoda, tal vez no había sido el mejor momento para hablar.

— ¿Por distraer a mis muchachos o por…?

— Ya sabes porque —le aclaró rápidamente en un susurro.

— Esta bien, Ginny. —respondió el, restándole importancia. — También tengo hermanas, creo que es normal que ellos se vuelvan tan sobreprotectores contigo.

— Son unos idiotas, simplemente.

— Unos idiotas que se preocupan por ti —opinó sonriente. — Está bien linda, cualquier otro día podemos repetirlo y de preferencia en un lugar lo bastante lejos para que tus hermanos no nos interrumpan.

— Me parece bien —concedió la pelirroja. — ¿Nos vemos después en el almuerzo?

— Claro —aceptó Oliver, volviendo su vista a los alumnos que habían dejado de hacer el circuito para observar a Ginny alejarse y entre tanto soltar una buena cantidad de silbidos de admiración. — ¡Vuelvan a su tarea holgazanes!

Cuando los gritos de Oliver fueron poco a poco perdiéndose en el ruido de la multitud de estudiantes que aprovechaban el descanso de clases cerca de las aulas, Ginny finalmente llegó a la sala de profesores. En el interior estaban varios personas, pero ninguna pareció percatarse de su presencia ya que se encontraban o muy ensimismados en lecturas o completamente abstraídos en planificar sus clases. Eso al menos, hasta que el director hizo su aparición en el lugar.

— Buenos días, profesores —saludó él con aire intimidante. — Lamento molestarlos tan temprano, pero necesito hacer unas revisiones de documentos con algunos de ustedes. Así que comenzando con usted señorita Weasley, podría hacerme los honores —agregó él, señalando la puerta.

— ¿Crees que vayan a despedirla? — escuchó que susurraban antes de salir camino a la oficina del director.

_Maldición_, pensó.

El camino lo recorrieron en silencio, o al menos Ginny que iba bastante tensa, mientras el director hablaba con algunas personas a medida que avanzaban. Una vez en la oficina, el hombre le abrió la puerta y luego la cerro tras de él con pestillo.

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que...? —la palabra se atragantó en su garganta cuando los finos labios del hombre se estrellaron con fiereza sobre los suyos.

Completamente consiente de la situación, derribó sus propias barreras y se dejó llevar por las ansiosas caricias del hombre frente a su cuerpo. Y no se molestó en detenerlo tampoco cuando este la subió a la mesa de su oficina y lentamente fue deslizando los tirantes de su polera para depositar un camino de besos sobre su cuello.

— Oh diablos, te deseaba tanto —murmuró él.

— No hables, pueden escucharnos —gimió ella, abriéndole la camisa, y recorriendo con sus dedos el sedoso cabello rubio del hombre.

Y la pelirroja estaba en lo cierto, porque a los minutos comenzaron a golpear en la puerta.

— Demonios —exclamó él en un susurro. — Vístete.

— No hace falta decírmelo —respondió ella ofendida.

En un par de segundos estuvieron perfectamente vestidos. Ginny tomó su lugar en uno de los asientos frente a la mesa y fingió leer unos papeles. Mientras Draco Malfoy se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó apenas abrió la puerta y se encontró con Oliver al otro lado.

Ginny tragó saliva nerviosa.

— La subdirectora lo necesita en la enfermería, un par de chicos de cuarto tuvieron una pelea.

— De acuerdo, gracias Wood —dijo este, sin agradecerlo mucho realmente. Se giró a Ginny y le dijo. — Volveré en un momento señorita, Weasley.

La pelirroja asintió y luego volvió a los papeles.

El silenció aumento. Ginny creyó encontrarse sola, cuando dejó los papeles nuevamente sobre la mesa y se puso de pie para ajustar el cierre que se había bajado de su chaqueta

— No son para nada precavidos ¿lo sabes? —comentó Oliver asustándola.

La pelirroja pegó un salto

— No sé a qué te refieres. —mintió, mientras se giraba para mirarlo.

— ¿Cerrar con seguro? ¿Enserio? —preguntó sorprendentemente herido. — No te hagas la tonta Gin, pensé que eras mejor que esto.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?

— Está bien, puedes jugar al "_no sé de qué hablas_" todo lo que quieras, pero te advierto que pronto todo este jueguito terminará, y la única que saldrá herida serás tú. —dijo. Ginny entrecerró los ojos mientras lo escuchaba. — Creo que ya no tiene sentido decirte esto, pero pensaba pedirte que empezáramos a salir enserio. Pensé que habías dejado a ese imbécil después de lo que te hizo.

— ¿Por qué demonios crees que puedes opinar sobre mi vida? —atacó molesta. — Yo no te digo que hacer con tu par de profesoras adoradas.

— Eso es porque cuando estoy alguien, no me acuesto con nadie más —se defendió ofendido. — Y cuando estaba saliendo contigo jamás estuve con nadie, a diferencia de ti parece.

— ¿Sabes? Tal vez debí dejar que mis hermanos te dieran una paliza después de todo —dijo finalizando su comentario y más que dispuesta a salir de la oficina.

Un brazo fuerte y tenso la detuvo.

— Solo… ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny le dirigió su mejor mirada de odio y luego de un tirón se soltó del agarre de Oliver, saliendo de la oficina del director.

Hace un tiempo había dejado de "_relacionarse_" sentimentalmente con su jefe, y pensaba que las cosas habían terminado, pero cada vez que se reencontraban en la oficina, le era prácticamente imposible no aceptar que su corazón se aceleraba. Le correspondía cada vez que él la sorprendía diciéndole que la necesitaba o que pronto estarían juntos, ya que a fin de cuentas, ella también lo necesitaba.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta antes de salir de la oficina, cuando sin quererlo a lo lejos vislumbraba el apasionado beso que el director se daba con una mujer. Ella vestía impecable un traje de diseñador, ajustado claramente, acorde al brillante anillo de compromiso que relucía en la mano que atrapaba el cabello rubio de su "amante-pareja".

Así que no.

Definitivamente no era un buen día.


End file.
